madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the Science Project
'''Madeline and the Science Project '''is an episode in Season 2. Summary Madeline, Pepito, and Professor Windbag must rescue Genevieve when she floats away in an out-of-control hot-air balloon. Plot On a morning walk the Girls purchase a helium balloon from a street vendor to take back to the Boarding School. A science exhibition for young students is occurring that day and the Girls are presenting a topic on hot air balloons. They engineer the balloon to serve as a model of the first hot air ballon. Pepito is participating in the science expo as well with a telescope he's engineered. Lord Cucuface arrives at the school, interested in seeing the students' presentation receive recognition at the expo. The Group then travels to the exposition hall in the city, taking Genevieve with them. Hundreds of other projects are on display, creating substantial competition for the Girls. Lord Cucuface then notices that Professor Wolfgang Windbag, a leading expert in aeronautics, will be giving a speech at the expo. Professor Windbag stops to observe the Girls' project. The Girls explain the helium balloon is a replica of the first modern hot air balloon invented in France by the Montgolfier Brothers which they demonstrated to French monarchs Louis the 16th and Marie Antoinette in 1783. The Girls go over the science of hot air balloons, which is based on the nature of hot air rising. Professor Windbag is impressed with the project and invites the Girls to one day ride his hot air balloon. Lord Cucuface is pleased that the school has impressed the Professor. The Girls take the time to view the other projects in the exposition hall which include many interesting science demonstrations and inventions. The Girls return to their booth exhausted from touring the entire hall. Genevieve hops into the basket of the helium balloon to rest. The French National Anthem is then played in the hall, drawing everyone's attention. Unseen to them a nearby science project that consists of a vapor machine spews hot steam into the balloon. The heat lifts the balloon into the air, along with Genevieve! Genevieve floats out of the top of the exhibition hall and the Girls fear the worst. Fortunately, Madeline remembers that Professor Windbag has a hot air balloon on-call. She and Pepito learn that he has returned home for the day and he lives nearby. They run to his house and find him lounging in the backyard. Madeline explains the situation and the Professor agrees to help once he sees Genevieve floating helplessly in the air. Professor Windbag gathers an assortment of books to help him remember proper management of his hot air balloon and to serve as ballast. They board the hot air balloon's basket, turn the burner on and release a few sand bags. The balloon lifts off, much to the Professor's cautious optimism. Back at the expo hall the Girls are concerned about Genevieve, and that without the model the judges will not approve of their project. They come up with a plan to bide time and cover for Professor Windbag by having a disguised Danielle pretending to be a famous inventor fill in for his speech. On the balloon Madeline, Pepito and the Professor are having trouble stabilizing the craft as it makes its initial ascent over Paris. The Professor quickly becomes airsick while Madeline and Pepito begin doubting the viability of the plan to rescue Genevieve. Madeline becomes distraught over being separated from Genevieve. Professor Windbag comforts her as she cries. Fortunately Pepito spots Genevieve floating below the balloon using his telescope. Madeline tosses the balloon's tow-rope down to Genevieve who catches it in her mouth. Madeline and Pepito reel in Genevieve, but another gust of wind separates the balloons. By now they have drifted out of Paris and over the French countryside and the trio have again lost visual contact with Genevieve. Pepito enjoys the scenery, but Madeline still misses Genevieve. To make her feel better, Professor Windbag accepts responsibility for the situation. He reveals that he is only a theoretical and academic expert of aeronautics and has no experience hot air ballooning due to his fear of heights. Madeline tells him that it's okay to be afraid sometimes. Pepito then finds Genevieve in the sky again and sees her descending quickly towards sharp rocks by the river. Professor Windbag takes action, he jumps from the balloon, making to knock Genevieve clear of the rocks. The two land safely in the river. On the balloon the fuel runs out and a gust of cold wind sends the balloon down with Madeline and Pepito. Fortunately it lands on a bale of hay, breaking the duo's fall. Unfortunately the helium balloon model is carried away by the river. Professor Windbag and Genevieve regroup with Madeline and Pepito and ponder how they can return to the science exposition. Madeline realizes they can supplement fuel for the balloon with hay, just like the Montgolfier Brothers did. She also surmises that Professor Windbag's eyeglass can replace his wet matches to light a fire. Within minutes the group is airborne again and heading back to Paris. At the expo hall the Girls nervously attempt to explain to Lord Cucuface and the expo judges why their model balloon is missing. At that moment Professor Windbag's balloon arrives at the hall and everyone rushes outside. The judges begin to credit the Professor for his aeronautics, but he explains that Madeline and Pepito had served as the pilot and navigator respectively. The judges are very impressed by this ability of children to operate a hot air balloon and award the duo the first and second prizes of the expo. Later that night the Girls celebrate Genevieve's safe return. Song "Without You" Trivia * When Madeline sings "Without You" her French accent disappears. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes